More Than Words
by Galadri
Summary: The Sohmas have a new female friend who has Kyou's mind tied up in knots. The problem? She can't speak. Ch7 Yasuko has a minor crisis and reaches out to Momiji for help. -Permanent Hiatus-
1. Now We Meet

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket, but if I did... mmmm... Ayame and Shigure. I'm seeing a large hottub in our future. Ummm... yeah. shifty eyes Also, be kind. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic and quite a departure from my normal work (Bebop and Supernatural). I hope you like it.**

* * *

Yasuko Hiro was late. For the first time in her life, Yasuko was late for school. She tightened her grip on the notebook pressed to her chest and pushed her bookbag back off her hip as she increased her speed when the high school came in to view. She could just imagine her teacher's expression when she walked into class and felt the heat rising in her cheeks already. Yasuko's aim in life had always been to remain invisible, and until today, she had managed that goal. Now, however, the entire class would be looking at her as she entered. They would watch her blush with shame, and they would listen eagerly as teacher demanded an explanation. That was the most terrifying part.

Yasuko sprinted across the yard and up the main walk, bursting through the doors. She sped down the empty first year hallway only to be halted by the school president, Takei Makoto.

"Yasuko Hiro, class 2D, why are you not in class? Last bell rang five minutes ago!"

The air around Makoto seemed to quake and shimmer, and Yasuko had trouble focusing her eyes. He stood there, blocking her path to class with his two assistant students flanking him. All three wore glasses and the glare of the sun mixed with the overhead lights made it impossible to see their eyes. Yasuko bent low in apology and waited for Makoto to speak again. Instead, someone else's voice drifted down the hallway.

"Momiji, what are you wearing?"

Makoto spun away from Yasuko and began terrorizing a first year boy for wearing the girl's uniform. Yasuko took the opportunity to slip past the large party unnoticed and continued on toward class. Behind her echoed the sounds of Makoto arguing with another first year boy with white hair.

The sun felt warm as Yasuko stepped out into the breezeway to cross into the second year wing. She closed her eyes for a moment and inhaled the scent of spring and sunshine.

"I agree," came a smooth voice. "It is a lovely day."

Yasuko's eyes flew open and she froze at the sight of a handsome young man dressed elegantly in trim black clothes. He looked young enough to be a student at the high school, but something about him told Yasuko that this was no schoolboy. As the shock wore off Yasuko smiled shyly and bent low. When she stood straight again she felt surprised by the gentle smile on the young man's face. She smiled again, unsure of herself, and lowered her gaze. That was when she caught sight of the time on her watch and remembered her tardiness.

Yasuko's eyes went wide in horror and she met the stranger's amused glance.

"Please," he smiled. "Don't let me keep you."

Yasuko bowed her thanks and hurried away to class. She could feel his eyes on her until she entered the building, but forced herself to keep moving forward. At the door to her classroom she pulled her hastily written note from her notebook and took a deep breath, steadying herself.

When the door slid open all eyes turned to see who was coming in late. Yasuko felt herself go red with shame, both at the curious stares and because she realized that half the students had no idea who she was.

"Is she new?" reached her ears more than once. Yasuko moved to teacher's desk, embarrassed. She wanted to be invisible, yes, but not completely forgotten. She handed over the note and the wrinkling of paper was the only sound in the silent room.

"Cleaning duty after school," the teacher said softly. Yasuko nodded and took her set. Slowly her classmates lost interest and returned to their work. Yasuko breathed a small sigh of relief as she became invisible again.

Teacher watched the girl as she began her lessons, with a sad frown. The frown deepened as teacher re-read the note.

_I apologize for being late. I have no excuse. I will accept your punishment. Yasuko._

Teacher frowned again. Yasuko was a good student and a reliable girl. Something far beyond hr control must have happened for her to be late. Yet she made no excuses. She merely took full responsibility and accepted her detention gracefully. Any other student would have at least tried to explain, if not complained. But not Yasuko.

The sound of the door opening again distracted teacher from Yasuko Hiro. Teacher was surprised to see the Sohma boys, Yuki and Kyou, and an apologetic Tohru Honda standing in the threshold.

"And where were you three?" teacher demanded in a soft voice. All eyes but Yasuko's were trained on the winded trio at the door.

Tohru bent in apology and Kyou narrowed his eyes. Wisely, thought, only Yuki spoke for the group.

"We're sorry, sensai-sama," he bowed slightly. "But we were unavoidably detained by Class President Makoto. It won't happen again."

Teacher stared at the three for a long moment, and then heard the note crinkle faintly. Eyes gleaming wickedly, the teacher meted out their punishment. Yasuko needed to learn how to socialize.

"Cleaning duty after school."

Teacher saw Yasuko go pale and her eyes widen with horror. The three students bowed their acquiescence and hurried to their seats. A flash of pity stabbed through teacher at the sight of Yasuko so close to panic, but she had to come out of her shell. She was far too intelligent to be allowed to hide all her life.

Yasuko was sure she would die of shame. Here she was sweeping the floor with Yuki and Kyou Sohma, and Tohru Honda all working around her. Yasuko was not immune to the boys' handsome features, though she personally preferred Kyou's temper to Yuki's stoic demeanor, and Tohru Honda was generally liked by everyone. How had this happened to her?

"Hurry up, will ya?" Kou barked, causing Yasuko to jump. "We can't leave until you're done."

"Kyou stop that," Yuki admonished his cousin. "She's going as fast as she can."

This was not strictly true, as Yasuko had been daydreaming instead of sweeping.

"Yeah?" Kyou sneered. "Well I can go faster!" He stepped forward until he and Yuki were touching locks.

"Then why don't you spare her the trouble and help her out?" Yuki answered coldly.

Afraid a brawl might start Yasuko bent quickly and swept the pile of dirt at her feet into the dustpan.

"Who are you anyway?" Kyou asked, drawn away from Yuki by her movement.

Yasuko shot up and stared at the redhead, dustpan in hand. She licked her lips and chewed on her bottom lip, unsure how to answer. Kyou watched her lips despite himself.

"You're Yasuko Hiro, right?" Tohru smiled and held out the trashcan for Yasuko to dump the dirt.

Yasuko nodded and moved away to store the broom and dustpan in the cupboard.

"We're all going to play a game when we leave here today." Tohru continued. "There'll be a big group of us. Would you like to come along?"

Yasuko's heart leapt at the first invitation she had ever received since starting high school, but tears threatened too. She could never join them. Sadly, she shook her head no.

"You could at least say no thank you!" Kyou snapped at her.

Yasuko turned to face him, her eyes brimming with tears. Kyou stepped back in shock at the pain in her eyes. Yuki and Tohru gasped, but before anyone could say a word, Yasuko grabbed her bag and fled the classroom.

SMACK!

Kyou wondered why the wall suddenly looked like the ceiling. Then pain registered.

"What the hell was that for?" He demanded, sitting up.

"You idiot," Yuki seethed. "How could you say that to Miss Hiro?"

Kyou jumped to his feet and bumped locks with Yuki again.

"What'd I say?"

"Kyou," Tohru broke in softly, close to tears. "Yasuko can't speak."


	2. An Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket. I want to own Ayame and Shigure. I am a dirty monkey.**

* * *

The next day at school Yasuko sat quietly at her desk, as always. She had made sure to arrive early to avoid repeating yesterday's fiasco and was quickly settling back into her anonymity. Rather, she _would_ be returning to her invisible status had Kyou Sohma not kept sneaking glances at her all morning. Every time he looked her way she could feel the bubble of invisibility around her shatter.

Kyou felt horrible. He had gone straight to the roof last night after the game had finished, and he had been in a terrible mood all during the badminton game. He felt like seven kinds of a fool and a jerk for having hurt Yasuko's feelings like that. He had felt even worse than the time he had yelled at Tohru back when they first met. So now, Kyou had trouble not looking at her, trying to compose an apology in his head.

Their eyes had met once, and Kyou noticed for the first time that the girl had blue eyes. Tohru's eyes were a sort of bold blue color like the sky on a bright day, but Yasuko had deep ocean blue eyes and for a moment Kyou felt himself drown in them. Then she looked away and the spell was broken. Her long chestnut hair was bound into a pair of braids that hung down her back to end at the seat of her chair. Occasionally she would pull the end of one up and rub the curl at the bottom across her nose as she read the day's work.

At lunch Yasuko returned from purchasing her sandwich and juice to find Kyou, Yuki and Tohru gathered around her desk. She approached the trio slowly and bowed a shy hello before taking her seat.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Kyou said quickly. Yasuko got the impression that this was hard for him, but she couldn't look up. Her eyes remained glued to her desk and she shook her head slightly, trying to let them know she was fine.

Kyou watched her anxiously. He had never been good at apologizing and Yasuko's inability to respond made this nerve-wrecking situation even more stressful for him.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, mumbling. "I should have kept my mouth shut."

Yasuko, without looking up, pulled her notebook and pen from her bag. The three watched as she scribbled a few words, pulled the page from the book and held it up to Kyou. Yuki leaned in to peek at what she had written.

_It's okay. You had no way of knowing. Thank you, though._

Yasuko still refused to look up, and both Sohma men felt unequal to respond to the sad note. Yasuko didn't have to speak for them to know the tone of her thoughts. They had inadvertently hurt Tohru's feelings enough to know the sad note that accompanied the words. Oddly, though, Tohru seemed determined to pull Yasuko from her shell.

"Would you like to come to dinner tonight? I mean, since you couldn't come play badminton yesterday?" Tohru's eyes suddenly opened wide as she went chibi. "Not to pressure you or anything. I completely understand if you have plans with your family already. It's not like you have to come, we just want to get to know you better. You're always so quiet- Oh! Not that there's anything wrong with being quiet! Though, I suppose you can't help it. Oh! I didn't mean that!" Yuki and Kyou sighed as a sweat drop appeared on both their heads. "That's not what I meant to say!" Tohru continued. "I just meant- you know- and I-" Tohru sighed and hung her head. "I'm sorry."

Yasuko stared at Tohru for a moment, her eye twitching slightly. Slowly a smile spread across her face, followed by a grin. Suddenly she was shaking with silent laughter. Yasuko threw her head back and inhaled between laughs, a small sweet gasping noise that brought smiles to everyone's faces. Yasuko clutched her stomach and bent with laughter, shaking her head slightly. Kyou and Yuki were amazed. The girl was actually smiling. They had never even noticed Yasuko before yesterday, not really, and here she was beaming like an angel, almost as brightly as Tohru.

"Miss Hiro," Yuki spoke up. "We would truly enjoy your presence for supper."

Yasuko wiped the tears from her eyes as she brought her laughter under control. She wrote out another note and gave it to Yuki.

_Thank you, Sohma-san. I will bring the dessert._

That evening saw Yasuko approaching the isolated home deep in the woods. She had had plenty of trouble at her home trying to get permission to attend, and as a result had been forced to wear a rather old-fashioned kimono to cover the bruises. Her twin had a rather violent temper, and Yasuko generally felt the brunt of it- another reason she liked to go unnoticed. Tonight, Yasuko had had difficulty in explaining that Anyu could not attend because she had not been included in the invitation, and only Yasuko was expected. Her parents had not helped any.

Her kimono was lovely, though, and helped combat her nerves. Small white sakura blossoms had been embroidered sporadically across the midnight blue silk, and a winter white hiyoko peeked at the neckline like moonlight in the night sky. The sharp contrast of color made her skin seem to glow beneath her chestnut hair. Yasuko had pulled her long curls back into a tight bun secured by a single white ribbon, a trick her mother had taught her in happier days.

True to her promise, Yasuko had brought dessert for the evening. Unsure of what would be served, also unsure of the particular preferences of her hosts, Yasuko had opted to bring a sampling of her own favorite desserts: mango custard, sweet rice pudding and coconut milk balls. Yasuko's sweet tooth had always leaned more toward rich spices and flavors than mere sweetness.

At the door she raised her hand to knock but froze as it slid open. Yuki and Tohru smiled while Kyou glared a little. From what Yasuko had seen at school, though, that was just his way and she didn't feel particularly affronted. With a smile of her own she held of the large dish of desserts.

"Miss Hiro," Yuki smiled, taking the dish. "So glad you could come."

Yasuko bowed low and then handed Tohru a small piece of paper. Tohru read the note and smiled.

_Thank you for having me. I hope you enjoy the desserts._

"I'm sure dessert will be delicious!" Tohru beamed. "Please come in."

Yuki left to set the desserts in the fridge to stay cool as Yasuko stepped inside and removed her shoes. Tohru then jumped and excused herself to go check on supper, leaving Kyou to escort Yasuko to the living room.

"You didn't have to get all dressed up," Kyou said blandly. Yasuko shrugged and smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean anything by that!" he shouted, afraid he may have hurt her feelings again. "It's pretty and all, I just meant –"

"Ah, Kyou," a lilting masculine voice called from behind Yasuko. "Don't you know the first thing about complimenting a lady?"

Yasuko turned to the entrance to see a handsome man in a beige yukata walking toward her.

"Allow me to introduce myself, fair blossom." The man pulled himself to his full height and the air around him seemed to be suddenly filled with swirling orchid petals. "I am Shigure Sohma, cousin and guardian to young Yuki and Kyou here." His smile radiated light as the petals began to fall around him in slow motion. "And you must be Miss Yasuko Hiro, our honored guest for the evening. I am in your thrall."

Yasuko smiled as he took her hands gently in his own. She liked this Shigure. His joy was infectious. Behind her, though, Kyou was close to blowing his lid.

"Cut that out will ya?"

"Ah! Shigure! I should have known you would break my heart!"

Yasuko and Shigure turned to see the newcomer. Yasuko was surprised to see a beautiful man with long silver hair in a well-tailored long red coat sail into the room surrounded himself by small bursting sakura blossoms. Kyou dropped to his knees.

"Not you too!"

Yasuko turned to Shigure who became even more beautiful, if that was possible, and she wiggled her nose as an orchid petal swept past her eyes.

"Ayame, you know you will always have my love." Shigure lowered a dazzling smile on Yasuko. Slowly he reached up to the ribbon holding her hair in place and pulled the silk strand from her curls. Kyou gripped the doorframe, praying this would stop soon. "I must confess, though, that my heart has been captured by this ravishing creature."

Yasuko thoroughly enjoyed the insanity of the situation and decided to play along. Shyly she raised her eyes to meet Shigure's and gave her head a small shake, allowing her mocha curls to cascade freely down her back. The petals and sakura blossoms moved to give Yasuko room and a slight breeze came through the room to catch the delicate curls at her temple.

"Not you too!" Kyou repeated in dismay. Yuki and Tohru entered at that moment and were amazed at Yasuko's transformation.

"Alas, Shigure," Ayame moaned, holding his hand out toward the pair, his expression one of despair. "If I must lose you, at least it will be to true love."

Yasuko took a small step forward and touched her fingertips to Ayame's palm, her expression pleading.

"Indeed my flower, you are correct," Shigure sighed. "Our love could only be complete with Ayame." Ayame stepped forward with Yasuko's fingers clasped in his hand, his other resting against Shigure's cheek. "Tonight," Shigure continued. "We three shall explore new heights of love and new avenues will open for us all."

"Oh, God," Yuki moaned and dropped to his knees beside Kyou. Tohru went into a chibi state of shock as Yasuko gave an equally dazzling smile to each man. Kyou found himself spellbound as he watched the trio. Yasuko really fit right in with the two bishi men, their height accentuating her small, delicate frame. She was like the moon between to suns.

"Oh, my sweet!" Ayame cried. "At last Shigure and I have found that greater love than we alone could share!"

"We will be gentle, fair maiden," Shigure cooed as he bent his head to her.

"Tonight we shall introduce you to the world of romance and our touch and caress will gently teach you the art of love. For tonight will be the start of our lives together!"

"Ayame, behave yourself."

The spell was broken and the trio turned as one to meet the new arrival.

"Tori-san!" Ayame pouted. "I was just introducing myself."

"You'll frighten the poor girl," the man sighed. Yasuko grinned and stepped forward to bow hello.

"Not likely," Kyou ground out. "She's as crazy as they are."

"I like her," Shigure and Ayame shrugged in unison.

"You would," Yuki said coldly, glaring at the two men.

"I am Hatori Sohma," the new arrival said. Yasuko was quickly coming to realize that all Sohma men were attractive. This one had an almost emo sweep of hair over one eye, but it added to the somber attitude of the man. "That is Yuki's older brother, Ayame."

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure," Ayame stepped forward to clasp Yasuko's fingers once again. "But that will come all too soon tonight, my dove."

"Please Aya," Shigure smiled amidst a new explosion of orchid petals. "Not in front of the children."

"She's a kid, too!" Kyou exploded at last.

Yasuko threw her head back in silent laughter as Shigure and Ayame gave each other a chibi thumbs up. Yuki stepped forward to introduce their guest.

"Hatori, this is Yasuko Hiro, a classmate of ours. She's come to join us for supper. Will you be staying?" Yuki slid a dark glance to Ayame. Hatori nodded.

"I brought Haru and Momiji," he explained. "When Ayame heard we were coming for supper, he insisted on coming along."

"Couldn't you have said no?" Yuki and Kyou growled in unison. The air around each boy turned black and their faces were masked in ominous shadows.

"Come, come, Yuki!" Ayame pranced over, wrapping an arm around Yuki's shoulder. "Is that any way to treat your adoring older brother?"

As Yuki and Ayame began to bicker with Tohru trying to calm each of them down, Hatori sighed and motioned for Yasuko to follow him into the hall. Yasuko complied, and as Kyou watched her leave he wondered why he had never noticed before that she was pretty.


	3. Words, Words, Dirty Words

**DISCLAIMER: You know what I'm gonna say. And since they are mine (MINE I SAY!) the OC, Yasuko, gets to have Kyou. Don't expect any mushy stuff too soon. That just wouldn't be Kyou's way. Of course, there'll be plenty of Kyou goodness, so never fear.**

* * *

Once in the hallway, Yasuko was introduced to Haru and Momiji. Yuki and Tohru had explained to everyone in advance that Yasuko was mute, so the whole family was doing their best to make her feel welcome. Momiji's natural outgoing attitude kept Yasuko from feeling awkward at all. Hatori observed the brief conversation that took place, watching Yasuko's body language as she acted out her responses to Momiji's story. 

It was obvious that the girl had spoken at one point, as she would occasionally forget herself and try to speak when laughing. Hatori was glad to see that the girl was not overly self-conscious about her disability, and he found it a good sign that she took to both Haru and Momiji so well.

"It was hilarious!" Momiji laughed. "Makoto was blushing eight shades of red and stammering about how he would get Haru back at all costs! Haru just stood there, black and smiling. You should have seen it!"

Yasuko grinned and nodded her head to let Momiji know she too wished she had been there.

"Momiji," Hatori broke in gently. "I need to speak with Miss Hiro for a moment. Why don't you and Haru join the others in the sitting room?"

"Okay!"

Momiji and Haru smiled, waving to Yasuko as they left her. Yasuko turned to face the somber young man and followed him into Shigure's office. At the sound of the door sliding closed, Yasuko faced him, brow raised.

"Don't be alarmed, Miss Hiro," he smiled. "Yuki and Tohru informed me of your… condition." Yasuko flushed and turned away. "Please don't be embarrassed. I'm the Sohma family doctor. I would like to examine you if I may."

Yasuko faced the doctor with eyes blazing. Hatori was surprised at the fire in her gaze and the regal pose the girl struck. Everything in her look and posture berated him for his presumption, and Hatori fought not to smile. How was this girl _not_ a Sohma? She had missed her calling.

"I would like to help you if I can. As a friend of Miss Honda's you will find yourself quickly accepted by most in our circle." Hatori stepped closer to Yasuko. "I ask only so that I may satisfy the family's curiosity later on."

Yasuko's eyes flashed dangerously and she moved to the desk where she grabbed pen and paper. Hatori raised a brow at the girl's temper as he read the message.

_Why not invite them in to watch? We could serve popcorn! Dinner and a show. Get your money's worth from being nice to the retard!_

Hatori crumpled the paper and threw it away.

"I can read sign language," he drolled, ignoring her literary outburst. "American and British. If it would help."

Yasuko lost it. Her motions were violent, her anger readily apparent.

_"What does my silence or, _condition_ as you put it, have to do with any of you?"_

"They are merely curious. And concerned." Hatori crossed to the porch and looked out the door to the lawn, admiring the hues of twilight. "This is apparently the first time they can recall that you have ever come out of your shell."

Yasuko clapped her hands to get his attention. Hatori turned.

_"How dare you?"_ Yasuko's eyes narrowed. "_I don't suppose they mentioned that this is also the first time in almost two years that anyone bothered speaking to me?"_

"Yes, actually," Hatori smiled gently. "They did mention it. They all seemed quite ashamed of that fact. Particularly Miss Honda."

Yasuko's anger left her, and she lowered her eyes.

_"You may examine me."_

Hatori took his time examining her throat. What he saw confused him. Strange scarring and bruising were clearly visible, as though she was repeatedly screaming and being choked. However, the healing gave him hope, and he saw enough to convince him that Yasuko Hiro could learn to speak again. Hatori said nothing though, but merely thanked her and led the girl back to join the others.

"Tori-san, where were you?" Ayame asked as they entered the dining area.

"Is everything alright?" Yuki spoke up.

"Everything's fine," Hatori responded. "Miss Hiro was kind enough to indulge my professional curiosity."

"Now, now, Hatori," Shigure smiled. "No fair trying to steal our girl."

"That's right!" Ayame chimed.

Yasuko laughed and signed a response.

"Please don't encourage them," Hatori groaned.

"She speaks sign language!" Momiji cried. Yasuko nodded as the small boy gasped. "How great! Now Hatori can translate for her!"

Yasuko looked to the doctor who nodded his consent. She smiled and took a seat at the table by her translator for the evening.

Dinner was fun for everyone. Even Kyou got in on some of the joking and conversation, but he found himself watching Yasuko more than anything. Her hands danced through the air as she mouthed her words, Hatori speaking for her. In Kyou's mind, though, Yasuko had a voice of her own, a sweet voice a little deeper than Tohru's lilt, but softer than Hana's. He laughed along, though as she told a story about teaching her sister to surf.

_"She refused to ride her own board, so we had to both use mine. She was so scared to stand up she wound up holding on to my waist in a death grip, cutting off my air!"_

Everyone laughed at the image of a blue Yasuko with a girl gripping her waist while hanging ten. Hatori went silent at her next words.

"What did she say?" Yuki asked.

"She said that was the summer she lost her voice."

"What happened?" Haru asked, voicing the question on everyone's mind. Yasuko's eyes had gone out of focus as she looked through time to that day. With a shake of her head, she came back, though, and smiled at Haru.

_"Another time, perhaps. If I am invited to return."_

"Of course you can come again!" Tohru and Momiji exclaimed in unison.

"This was fun," she smiled.

The others at the table echoed the sentiment, each in their own way. Yasuko blushed at all the attention and signed that she would be more than happy to return. Kyou watched her cheeks flush beneath her long lashes when Shigure complimented Yasuko, and he was mesmerized. A comfortable silence fell as everyone took a moment to eat.

"Yasuko Hiro," Shigure said, distracted. Yasuko looked up at him and smiled. Shigure returned the smile and snapped his fingers in the air. "Now I know why that name sounded so familiar! I've been trying to place it all night!"

Yasuko's eyes shot wide in horror.

"Oh, yes my dove! I've been reading your books! I have your latest novel right here!"

_"Oh, no."_

Shigure laughed as he pulled the small book from his pocket.

"Don't be embarrassed my flower! You are an artist of the highest order, and I am now convinced more than ever that you and I were meant to be." His next smile brought an explosion of roses.

"How do you manage to make that sound illegal?" Hatori groaned. Ayame plucked the novel from Shigure's hand and opened it to the bookmarked page. His cheeks flushed slightly as he read the passage, and then closed the book.

"You're right, Shigure. We have finally found the perfect woman."

Ayame joined Shigure in the falling flowers and Yasuko followed suit from her set and signed them a message.

"I refuse to say that," Hatori said calmly. The atmosphere flashed back to normal, revealing Yuki holding his head in his hands.

"Don't you ever stop?" he asked in a weary voice. Beside Yuki, Kyou sat reading the passage Ayame had just finished. All eyes turned to him as he read. Kou flushed, closed the book and stood. Yasuko blushed beet red when their eyes met.

"Excuse me," Kyou managed and left the room. Everyone watched in silence as he closed the door. From the hallway, there came a sudden POOF!

Shigure burst out laughing.

Yuki opened the book and read the same passage. When he finished, he handed the novel to Hatori and followed Kyou into the hallway.

POOF!

Shigure's laughter became uncontrollable, and Haru and Ayame joined in. Yasuko buried her face in her hands and prayed the earth would open up and swallow her.

"What happened?" Tohru asked, confused. "Was it any good? What's Yasuko's book like?"

Two loud POOF!s echoed in the hall and Shigure accomplished the impossible by laughing even harder. Hatori finished reading and closed the book, raising a brow at Yasuko who blushed again and shrugged bashfully.

_"A girl needs a hobby."_

Hatori laughed at her answer and shushed Shigure. A moment later, a blushing Kyou and Yuki entered carrying the dessert tray.


	4. Cracked Blocks

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the concept or the original characters. Yasuko Hiro is mine, though.**

**A/N: Sorry this took a little while to get out. I write in a notebook, then have to transcribe everything to my computer, so if I'm feeling lazy, I don't update as often. I'm sorry. Here's a funny insert I wrote, sort of a slice of life moment that really has little bearing on the plot or where the story is going. In hindsight, though, it's probably a good thing I wrote this originally, because I had a lot of questions about Yasuko's writing. I guess I subconsciously knew I'd get these questions. Hmm...**

* * *

Yasuko chewed on her pinkie nail, not actually biting through it, as she stared at the blank page before her. She had her legs crossed and was tapping her toe in midair as she tapped the top of her pen against her desk. She was stuck. Her next deadline was a week away and she still had four chapters to go. Meeting Ayame and Shigure had really moved her creative process along, but Yasuko found herself unable to choose a single hero for her blushing virgin. Frustrated, Yasuko growled and dropped her pen. She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes and pulling on her earlobes to relieve the stress.

"What are you doing?" Kyou's voice came.

Without thinking, Yasuko signed an answer.

"Huh?"

Yasuko opened her eyes and looked up at Kyou's confused expression. Blushing, Yasuko smiled and wrote out her answer.

_Trying to finish my latest book. I'm stuck._

"Oh," he grunted and sat down at the desk in front of her. "Is this one, uh… like the other book?" Kyou blushed a little at the thought of the novel Shigure had shown him. Kyou had actually snuck into Shigure's library and found several of Yasuko's books mixed in with Shigure's own romance novels. He took a couple to read and poufed into his animal form quite a few times over the next week.

Yasuko nodded in answer to his question, and blushed a little as she lowered her eyes. Kyou returned the smile and leaned down to rest his chin on the back of the chair.

"Hey Kyo-Kyo! Who's your girlfriend?" Uo ruffled Kyou's hair with a laugh as he grimaced, his ears turning pink and flattening a little like a displeased cat.

"Shut up!" Kyou slapped away Uo's hand. "And don't call me Kyo-Kyo!"

Yasuko laughed.

"Her electric signals are intriguing. They transmit at a much higher frequency than normal." Hana appeared from thin air to stand beside Uo. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Yasuko," Kyou growled, looking around for Tohru to come rescue him.

"Yasuko, huh?" Uo tilted her head. "Is she new?"

Yasuko blushed and sunk down in her seat. Maybe she could go back to being invisible. Kyou noticed her discomfort, but wasn't sure how to comfort her without inviting more teasing from the Yankee.

"Hey Tohru!" Uo called as Yuki and Tohru walked through the door. "Come here!"

"Hello Miss Hiro," Yuki smiled to Yasuko. "How are you today?"

Yasuko smiled shyly and gave a small wave in response.

"You know her?" Uo asked.

"Oh!" Tohru gasped. "Uo, Hana, this is Yasuko Hiro. Yasuko, these are my best friends, Uo and Hana."

Yasuko smiled broadly as each girl said hello. Uo asked Tohru a question about the homework the night before and Kyou leaned back into his resting position as Yasuko resumed her pen tapping. Hana tilted her head and watched Yasuko for a moment.

"Yasuko Hiro?" Yasuko looked up and smiled. "I know you," Hana nodded. "I've read all your books. How odd," she narrowed her eyes, her voice its usual monotone. "I had no idea you were so young."

Kyou and Yuki both twitched.

"You read her books too?" Yuki asked, amazed. Shigure had loaned him the novel after dinner, and Yuki had decided to finish it all that night to keep his transformations to a minimum.

"Yes," Hana smiled. "I can't wait for the next one to come out."

_It may not. I'm stuck. _Yasuko sighed.

"Really?" Uo asked from her perch on a nearby desk. "What are you stuck on?"

"Yes," Yuki smiled. "Maybe we can help you."

"Yes!" Tohru exclaimed. Yasuko smiled and shook her head.

"What's the matter?" Kyou sneered, teasingly. "Don't think we'll be able to help you?"

Yasuko smirked and quirked her brows. Kyou and Yuki suddenly felt very nervous.

_Okay, then. Whom would you choose? Ayame or Shigure?_

Kyou's eye twitched.

"Choose for what?" Tohru asked, clueless. Yasuko gave an evil grin and bit her bottom lip. Yuki's eye twitched.

"That's disgusting," Yuki and Kyou muttered.

"I don't know," Tohru tapped a finger against the corner of her mouth as she thought about the choices. "They're each so interesting in their own way."

"Shigure's electric signals _are_ quite appealing, I must admit," Hana nodded. "But I have not met this Ayame, yet."

"Consider yourself lucky," Yuki said under his breath.

"Oh!" Tohru jumped, finger pointing in the air. "What about Hatori?"

Kyou and Yuki jumped into chibi shock, jaws dropped, as Uo and Hana tilted their heads.

"That doctor guy, right?" Uo scratched her head. Tohru nodded and smiled, but Yasuko sighed and shook her head.

_I've already started another book with Hatori. This book has a Shigure and Ayame._

"Why are you basing your heroes on those two?" Yuki looked a little green as he returned to normal.

_Sohma men intrigue me. I can't wait for Momiji to hit a growth spurt._

Hana and Yasuko indulged a moment's fantasy about a matured Momiji in the boy's uniform. Kyou turned a shade of green to match Yuki.

"Stop that!" Kyou barked, bonking Yasuko lightly on the head to snap her out of her daydream.

Everything froze as Yasuko stared at Kyou, wide-eyed, his fist resting on top of her head. Kyou blushed a deep red and began to panic, his jaw dropping in horror.

_What have I done?_ He thought to himself.

Yasuko's eyes slowly lifted to look at Kyou's fist, still on her head. Then she looked down and wrote a short note. Kyou lowered his eyes to the page, his body still frozen.

_Dork. I think you broke my writer's block._

Kyou gripped his knees and his ears seemed to flatten as he growled at the laughter that erupted around him. His eyes met Yasuko's as she joined in the laughter and he sighed, his expression softening. Yasuko was so cute when she smiled. Almost as pretty as Tohru.


	5. Losing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the boys. :sigh: I wish I did. :shifty eyes: For the money! That's it, the money... Nothing else!**

**A/N: I am very happy to see that so many of you like Yasuko. I'm glad I've written a character you all dig. She's even been compared to Shigure, and I guess it's true. I can't help it. Shigure is my man... ermm... yeah... awkward...**

* * *

Yasuko approached the secluded dwelling with a smile, reflecting on how different she felt this time. Only a few weeks before she had approached the house as a stranger, an outsider. Now it was different. The Sohma's and Tohru had accepted her, taken her in as one of their own. At the door, Shigure greeted Yasuko with his crooked smile and led her into the kitchen. 

"Thank you for coming. Tohru is quite ill, but we've become so used to being cared for and looked after. Oh!"

Shigure and Yasuko froze at the doorway. Kyou was on the floor surrounded by a half dozen cookbooks, growling about leeks. Momiji sat next to him, whining about being picked on.

"I swear," Kyou seethed, subjecting Momiji to the mother of all noogies. "Every time you open your mouth it pisses me off!"

Yasuko laughed and stepped into the kitchen, kneeling before Momiji.

"Yasuko! Make Kyou be nice!"

Yasuko leaned toward Kyou, stopping when her nose only inches away from touching Kyou's. She reached up, staring into his panicked eyes and tapped the tip of his nose with her finger. Smiling, she bent toward Momiji and wiped his tears away, kissing the tip of his nose. Momiji grinned and whooped a hooray jumping forward to hug Yasuko.

POOF!

"You idiot!" Kyou growled.

The random yellow smoke that suddenly surrounded Yasuko dissipated to reveal a rather large rabbit in her arms.

"Ooops," the rabbit blushed.

A piercing scream ripped from Yasuko's throat and she fell backward. The men all froze at the sound and the noisy footsteps of someone running toward the kitchen could be heard. Hatori and Yuki burst into the kitchen, knocking Shigure off his feet and onto the paralyzed Yasuko.

POOF!

Yasuko backed out of the blue cloud against the counter beside Kyou and her jaw dropped at the large black dog that lay prostrate where Shigure had been a moment before.

"Umm… woof?" Shigure's voice laughed from the dog.

Yuki pressed the heel of his palm into an eye, fighting off the sudden headache as Hatori stepped forward into the kitchen.

_"What's going on?"_ Yasuko demanded.

"Don't be afraid," Hatori said gently. "Everything will be okay."

"No!" Kyou shouted and pulled Yasuko behind his body. Yasuko looked up at Kyou's profile, surprised at the fear in his voice.

"Do you think Akito will allow another? You could lose Tohru because of this."

Yuki gasped and Kyou's eyes shot wide in horror.

POOF! POOF!

Yasuko looked down at the very naked Momiji and Shigure sitting on the floor. She quirked her brow at Shigure with a smirk before turning back to Hatori.

_"What is Kyou afraid of?"_

"You should not have seen this. I can't let you leave knowing this secret."

Yasuko nervously gasped a handful of Kyou's shirt and moved closer to him. Kyou's heart raced at the feel of her hand shaking, and when he glanced down into her face his gut clenched at the fear he saw there.

"He's going to erase your memories," Shigure said gently. "He won't hurt you."

"It's the only way," Hatori sighed.

_"All my memories? How?"_

"Not all. Only your memories of meeting us." Hatori frowned as Yasuko closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Kyou's shoulder. "You won't remember the Sohma family."

"No!"

Yasuko's eyes flew open at the anger in Kyou's voice. It took her a moment to register that Shigure and Momiji had shouted as well. Tears welled as she became aware for the first time, they didn't want her to forget. Yasuko didn't want to forget. However, Yuki's face erased all thoughts of defiance. He looked torn, bereft. Yuki stared at her the way Anyu had when she lay bleeding on the beach, as though his very life was slipping away.

Yasuko's heart broke at the thought of having to forget the Sohmas. She didn't want to lose them- but she couldn't let them lose Tohru. They needed her, and she needed them. With a heavy heart, Yasuko's eyes dropped to the floor and she stepped away from Kyou.

_"Do what you must. Don't let them lose Tohru."_

"What did she say?" Kyou demanded.

Hatori ignored his cousin and held out his hand to Yasuko. She stepped forward and allowed him to lead her from the room, pausing only to give Yuki a reassuring smile.

"I am sorry, Miss Hiro," he said sadly, dropping his gaze. Yasuko cupped his cheek and shook her head, still smiling. Yuki looked up at the contact and realized she didn't blame anyone, and that made him feel even worse.

Kyou watched Yasuko leave. He felt frozen and dead inside, and being dead hurt a lot more than he'd ever thought it would.

Yasuko found herself in Shigure's office once again with the stoic young doctor. Silence reigned as Hatori closed the door and Yasuko shivered at the sensation of deja-vu as he crossed the room to gaze out the porch at the garden.

"You would willingly forget the Sohmas?"

Yasuko sucked in a breath but calmly walked to Hatori's side. She regarded him for a moment as he turned to face her.

_"Ì don't want to forget them. I don't want to forget any of you. But I have somewhere to return to, a house, and a bed. Tohru does not." _Yasuko looked away from Hatori to gaze out over the sunset. "_Tohru was the first person to reach out to me. But the Sohmas, and I include Tohru in this, have to protect themselves. I understand the need to put family first."_

The sitting room was cold and dark. Not one man had anything to say. Haru shivered at the atmosphere as he entered, shocked to see even the bubbly Momiji looking somber.

"Tohru's resting now. It's just a cold, you know."

Shigure clasped his hands on the table and leaned forward with a sigh.

"There was a… mishap in the kitchen. Yasuko's memory has to be erased."

Haru's legs gave out and he fell to the floor in shock. Yasuko had fit right in as one of them and the last few weeks had been a lot of fun. Yasuko lacked Tohru's unceasing optimism, but her wit and sharp sense of humor more than made up for it. She was like night to Tohru's day. Losing Yasuko was surprisingly painful- almost as painful as losing Tohru would be. Momiji was utterly depressed.

"This is all my fault," he muttered.

"You got that right," Kyou bit out without much energy.

"I just forgot. We all hang out so much at school, and then she was here, I just forgot. She feels like Tohru. Like she's been here forever. Like she belongs here."

Kyou sighed. His own thoughts were distressingly similar, but he would take that to the grave.

"It will be difficult to adjust," Shigure sighed again. Without his usual frivolity, Shigure was almost as somber as Hatori. As much as he loved sweet Tohru, Shigure actually preferred Yasuko's quick wit. She would play along with gags and engage in verbal battle like a seasoned veteran. Shigure was not ashamed to admit that had Yasuko been two years older, he might have pursued her. Now though, Shigure feared she would be off limits even to poor Kyou.

Yuki stared at the tabletop, feeling like a villain. Yasuko had seen his grief at the thought of losing Tohru, his fear, and she had agreed without a thought to having her memory wiped. Yasuko had sacrificed her new friends and happiness because of him. Yuki couldn't help wondering what he would have done had the situation been reversed. Tohru would have done the same as Yasuko, no doubt about it. But he would not. Yuki knew he would be too scared, too selfish to submit.

"Who's going to tell Tohru?" Haru finally broke the silence.

Kyou snarled and ran from the room. He was - no, _they_ were losing Yasuko so they could keep Tohru, but telling Tohru would hurt her. Kyou felt torn between the two girls. He couldn't bear the thought of wither one of them being hurt because of this stupid curse. He couldn't stand having to lose Yasuko.


	6. Hatori's Sense of Humor

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the series, and I frankly am ticked at the manga, (SPOILER RANT AHEAD!) so everything will be based on the anime, and we will pretend that Tohru will eventually end up with Yuki, cause frankly I think they made a better couple (this isn't just my love of Kyou talking). Plus, I'm increasingly liking the idea of Yasuko and Shigure... Okay / Dodges angry fans./ I'll just write myself in for Shigure. Yeah. I like that plan.**

* * *

Yuki looked sad. They all agreed. He hadn't looked so lonely since the beginning of their first year. The three members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club had no idea what was wrong, but they weren't about to find out. He was simply too beautiful when he was forlorn. They all simply gloried in his melancholy. 

Uo and Hana had tried to discover what was wrong, but Yuki had merely replied that Tohru was recovering well. While relieved to hear their friend was okay, the encounter left them more than a little confused, and they decided to ask Yasuko if she knew what was wrong. Before they could approach her at lunch, however, she made her way over to Yuki.

He jumped when someone tapped him on the shoulder, and at the sight of smiling down at him, Yuki could only feel shock. She sat down in the seat before him and handed him a small note. Yasuko thought she could see why the boy had a fan club as she took in the smile that crossed his face as he read.

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it out last night. I have cleared my schedule for tonight, though. I do hope Tohru is doing well._

"Yes," Yuki smiled. "Hatori gave her something to help the fever and she is recovering quite well."

_I'm glad. But where is Kyou? Is he ill too?_

Yuki started. He had forgotten that Kyou had not come to school today, and had seemed so depressed this morning that for the first time in a long time, they had not argued. It suddenly dawned on Yuki that Kyou must _like _Yasuko. A sly look entered Yuki's eye.

"Actually, Kyou stayed home today. He wasn't… feeling too well. If you plan to come over to visit Miss Honda this afternoon - "

Yasuko gasped and clapped her hands together, smiling, before writing furiously.

_I should bring them both some soup! Do you think they would like chicken and leek? I also make a great herbal tea._

"That sounds wonderful," Yuki grinned. "I'm sure they would both appreciate it."

_I'll stop at the store after school then and come straight over to cook at your house. Would that be all right?_

Yuki assured her that would be fine, and the pair spent the rest of the lunch hour chatting. Yuki was struck by her dry wit and ready humor. He regretted that it had taken them so long to realize what a kind and intelligent girl Yasuko was, and he blamed himself for never having made the effort to become acquainted. Haru had called her the moon to Tohru's sun, and Yuki had to admit the description fit.

Across the room, the three members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club were glaring at Yasuko. But the fact that she made Prince Yuki smile could not be ignored. And she wasn't technically "talking" to him, so they all agreed the incident wouldn't need to be reported to the president.

* * *

Shigure sighed and looked over at Kyou's back. The boy had spent the day lying on his office floor, not saying a word. 

_I can't say I blame him,_ Shigure mused. He himself had spent the day adding four new chapters to his latest novel, and his own melancholy while writing had changed the tone of the entire book. He just couldn't seem to write anything with joy or hope. Everyone was sad, dying or dead, and the main character had just been blown up in a major explosion. With her gone, he would now have to focus on the man. Mitchan would not be happy.

"I'm home!"

Shigure looked over to see an oddly happy Yuki leaning in the doorway, smiling.

"Well," Shigure smiled. "You look as though you had a good day."

"I did," Yuki answered as he looked over to Kyou's prone figure. "I brought a guest home today. She's in the kitchen right now."

"Really?" Shigure was surprised. Yuki had never brought someone home before. Even Tohru had more fallen into their lives than been really a conscious effort.

"Yes," Yuki nodded. "She wanted to make sure both Kyou and Miss Honda were feeling alright. Though personally I think she may have been a little more concerned for Kyou."

Kyou twitched and sat up, spinning around to face Yuki.

"If you brought Kagura here, I'll kill you," he hissed.

Yuki grinned a decidedly evil smile.

"Now there's a thought," he said as though seriously considering it. "I suppose you'll just have to go into the kitchen to find out."

Shigure was intrigued. Yuki was never this mysterious unless there was a good reason. He and Kyou rose as one and stepped past Yuki on their way to the kitchen. Approaching the door, they were confused at the sound of jazz coming toward them, and at the sight of two long chocolate braids and bare feet, their jaws dropped.

"Yasuko!" Shigure gasped. Kyou simply stared. His heart raced and the knot that had twisted his gut all day suddenly untied. He felt dangerously light when she turned and smiled, eyes twinkling, only to feel suddenly nauseous at the sight of leeks on the counter.

"Well," Shigure smiled his bishie smile. "Thank the heavens you came. Kyou's been an absolute drag all day."

"Shut up!" Kyou shouted, blushing furiously. "You are so full of it! And what are you doing in our kitchen? I hate leeks!"

Yasuko rolled her eyes and exchanged a wink with Shigure as Yuki watched with a smile from the doorway.

"Miss Hiro asked me to apologize and explain that she couldn't make it over yesterday due to a family matter. She expressed her deepest regrets."

Shigure and Kyou both turned back to Yuki with confused expressions. Yuki merely shrugged and nodded toward Yasuko. They both turned around to see the girl bent low in apology.

"I'm not sick!" Kyou said suddenly, stepping forward. "I just felt like staying home today, so you don't have to worry that I'm sick." Yasuko stood straight and met his gaze, searching for a long moment. "So I don't need leeks!" Kyou's voice raised to a shout and Yasuko just stared.

_What am I saying? This isn't what I'm trying to say._

Yasuko smiled and pinched the tip of Kyou's nose, stuck her tongue out and then turned away to continue working on the soup. Kyou smiled and exhaled, the tension leaving him. She had understood.

* * *

That Saturday Tohru and Hana had to take make-up exams and Shigure finally placed a call he had been thinking about for close to a week. 

"What will you do if Akito finds out?"

Hatori smiled at the direct question, finding it rather refreshing from Shigure.

"The family secret is safe, and _that_ is the goal, not alienating us all from the world."

"You know," Shigure sighed into the phone. "You could have told us that was what you had done."

Hatori smiled again and looked out the door into the garden.

"Where's the fun in that?"


	7. Needing Momiji

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fruits Basket. I own Yasuko. And I'm reforming the FB universe to amuse me. I'm like a god, but without powers. So, I'm like a CEO. A CEO lusting after Shigure and Hatori. MMMmmmmm...**

**A/N: I'm back! This chapter (and the next couple I'm ashamed to admit) have been written for about four months now, but I had a job that sucked the soul from my body, followed by a new job that I'm just now settled in to, and it took forever for me to get around to typing it out. I hope you all enjoy where the story is going. I have many twists and evil surprises coming. **

* * *

_. . . Momiji, Please come to the roof tomorrow before school. I need your help. Yasuko. . . ._

Momiji stared at the note Tohru had given him in shock. Sure, he and Yasuko got along all right, but she had never really reached out to him specifically before. A postscript at the bottom caught his attention.

_. . . p.s. Please come alone. I really need you. . . ._

"What's that, Squirt?" Kyou raised a brow.

"It's a note from Yasuko," Tohru answered, taking a seat at the table in the Sohma sitting room. "She asked me to pass it along after school today."

"Making your own play for the lady?" Shigure teased, throwing an almost imperceptible wink to Momiji.

"Oh, yeah!" Momiji laughed. "You caught me. We're just setting the time for our date."

"That's great, Momiji!" Tohru exclaimed, oblivious to the joke. "Oh! You two should coordinate so you don't wear the same thing!"

Shigure and Momiji burst out laughing and Yuki covered his mouth to hide his own grin. Tohru chibied into a confused state, waving her arms frantically and begging to know what was so funny. Kyou, however, just growled and stalked from the room. Silence fell over the group and the sound of a bedroom door slamming was clearly heard. Yuki chuckled again, followed by Shigure.

"Is Kyou okay?" Tohru asked, staring up at the ceiling.

"He'll be fine," Shigure waved his fan. "So, Momiji, what's really happening?"

"I'm not sure," he answered soberly. "The note just asks me to come see her in the morning before school. I hope nothing's wrong."

"Well, don't hesitate to call on me if I can do anything."

Yuki and Momiji threw Shigure a shrewd look and they could almost see the thought bubble over his head where Shigure danced across the schoolyard singing '_High school girls! High school girls!'_

Up on the roof, Kyou lay staring at the moon. If she wanted to go out with that squirt, let her. Why should he give a damn anyway?

"Kyou?"

At the sight of Tohru's head popping over the roof, Kyou sighed.

"What do you want?"

Tohru climbed up the last rungs of the ladder and crawled across the roof to sit beside her friend. She chewed her lip, trying to formulate her thoughts. She was concerned about her friend, who had been moodier than usual lately, and Tohru had the sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Yasuko.

"That was funny, huh?" She said at last. Kyou sat up and gave her a 'you're crazy' look before turning away to stare over the garden and Tohru continued unsurely. "That was a good joke Shigure and Momiji played on me, about Momiji and Yasuko dating."

Kyou's eyes opened wide and he stopped breathing. An all too familiar clench in his chest loosened, and when he inhaled at last, he realized breathing felt good again.

"They really had me going," Tohru laughed.

_I'm not a complete ditz,_ she thought to herself. _How did I miss for so long that Kyou likes her?_

Kyou forced himself to laugh and turned back to face Tohru.

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Stupid joke."

Tohru smiled widely and Kyou felt warmed by her kindness. Tohru could always make him smile, and he felt such affection for the girl, he felt guilty for even thinking about Yasuko. He looked away again, back toward the garden and Tohru leaned back to stare up at the moon.

"It's too bad though," Tohru said after a long moment of silence. "Poor Yasuko seems so lonely." Kyou's head snapped around to look down at Tohru. "I mean, I have friends at school, just like she does now, but I get to come home to you and Yuki and Shigure. I get the feeling sometimes that Yasuko doesn't really have anyone at home."

Kyou turned away and inhaled a deep breath.

"Has she said something to you?"

"No," Tohru sighed. "But sometimes she looks sad, watching you and Yuki, or talking with Hatori. Plus, she never talks about her family. Haven't you noticed? Only that one story about surfing, and never again."

Kyou thought back on his conversations with Yasuko and the banter she generally exchanged with Shigure and not once could he recall her talking about her family after that first night. Tohru was right. Had they all been blind?

* * *

Momiji stepped out onto the roof and froze at the sight before him. Yasuko turned slowly to face him, and the sky flashed to a dusky blue filled with falling orchid petals. A breeze rose up and blew Yasuko's braid loose into a blanket of curls. Her ocean eyes shimmered with tears and her lips quivered as she clutched her hands before her chest. 

All this would have been enough to halt Momiji, but his gaze was caught on her clothes. Yasuko was in the boy's uniform.

_Haru _has _to see this. _Momiji shook his head and stepped forward.

"Yasuko," he tilted his head. "What's going on?"

A sob burst from Yasuko and she turned away, holding out a note behind her to Momiji.

_. . . The boy's uniform costs less and my parents want my sister to use my old uniforms. I have to wear these… they – . . ._

Momiji took in her appearance. The black tunic over black pants looked smart and almost provocative. The cloth hugged Yasuko's decidedly female figure and the white tie, currently hanging loose with the first two buttons of the shirt undone, set off the natural glow of her skin. Momiji raised a brow.

_Yasuko looks better in the boy's uniform than Yuki or Haru._

Yasuko was sobbing by now and close to hysterics. Momiji began to panic and chibied into a frantic state.

"You look good," he cried. "Honest. I hope I look half as good when I finally start wearing the boy's uniform."

Yasuko's tears doubled and she began hiccupping. Momiji felt lost and alarmed.

"Let me go get Tohru, okay? She'll know what to do!"

Yasuko sniffled pathetically and gave a sad nod. Momiji spun on his heel and sprinted down to room 2D, bursting through the door.

"Tohru!" He ignored Yuki and Kyou to grab Tohru by the hand, yanking her out of the room.

"What is it, Momiji?" Tohru had never seen Momiji so frightened.

"You have to come. She- she's crying and there's nothing I can do! Hurry!" Momiji flew up the stairs, dragging Tohru behind him out onto the roof. Behind them on the stairs the other Sohma boys followed, along with Hana and Uo, all wondering what was happening.

"Momiji," Tohru dug in her heels, halting her small friend. "Who's crying?" Tohru almost dreaded the answer. Kyou had been in a bad mood since last night and he wasn't exactly known for remaining calm.

"Yasuko," he answered, tugging on Tohru's arm. Behind her, everyone else had gone still. "She's over here. I tried to tell her it looked alright, but she wouldn't believe me."

"What happened to Miss Hiro?" Yuki stepped forward. "Is she alright?"

Momiji tossed the note to Yuki and began pulling on Tohru's arm again. Yuki read it and quickly stuffed the note into his pocket before the rest of the parade behind him could move to take it. Something about Yasuko made it fun for Yuki to frustrate Kyou. Yuki was concerned that he was becoming more and more like Shigure in his desire to tease the cat.

"What did it say?" Kyou demanded.

Without a word, Yuki moved to follow Momiji and Tohru around the corner. When they all caught up it was to see Yasuko sitting on the ground, bent over with her face in her hands. Her hair created a dark blanket of curls that fell back when she looked up, her eyes shimmering with tears. Tohru gasped and rushed forward to pull Yasuko into a hug, burying the other girl's face in her shoulder. The men watched in silence while Uo and Hana moved forward, whispering their own words of encouragement to the girl when they reached Yasuko's side.

Kyou just stared. Why was she even prettier in the boy's uniform? Why the hell was she in the boy's uniform? His gut dropped at the sight of Yasuko crying, and he could understand Momiji's panic. Even Kyou wanted to hold her, to calm her tears and comfort her, and that wasn't possible for any of the Sohma men. She needed Tohru.

"Did you gather that her sister will be attending our school as well?" Yuki asked Momiji in a whisper. Kyou moved forward to hear the answer.

Haru was lost in a world of rose petals and slow jazz, looking back and forth from Yasuko to Yuki. The possibilities stretched before him in a dazzling montage in soft focus.

"I didn't get to ask, but that's my guess." Momiji shrugged and chewed on his lip. "Hatori might know. She comes to see him all the time."

"What?!" Kyou fought the stab of jealousy and glared back at the smug-looking Yuki.

"Yeah," Haru spoke up, coming back from his daze. "He's been working with her."

"He thinks she might be able to speak again," Momiji nodded distractedly.

Yuki and Kyou both gasped in shock, staring at Momiji.

"Remember my… accident a few weeks ago?" Momiji blushed when the older boys both raised a brow at him. "Well, do you remember how she screamed?"

Kyou thought back and realized with surprise that Yasuko _had_ screamed that day. Yuki nodded as he recalled as well.

"Well," Momiji continued. "Hatori figures if she can scream she can learn to talk. They've been working together, but from what I've heard, she spends most of her time arguing with him."

Momiji grinned and Yuki smiled in response. Kyou turned back to watch the girls, fighting the flutter of hop in his chest. What did it matter if she could speak? Kyou sighed as Yasuko laughed at Tohru's attempts to flatter the uniform and shook his head. It mattered.

Yuki smiled at the sight as well. Tohru was amazing.


End file.
